Roses and More Roses
by ByungKitty
Summary: May gets to reunite and battle her coordinator friends Drew, Solidad, Harley, Brianna, and others. But when a friend of May's from Hoenn visits, Drew gets jealous? What will happen to their friendship and what will she do to fix it? Rating is K plus? Idk
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello, strange person who clicked on my story to read! This is the my very first chapter of the very first fanfic that I'm writing! Yay! I jsut want to warn you that I'm very very weird. _**

**May: Yes, she really weird. We advise you not to stand so close to her. *backs away slowly***

**Me: Wow, May, you're such a nice friend. I can totally count on you. *rolls eyes* Anyways, please read and review! Then maybe I'll come to your house and throw paper stars all over you like confetti. Then again, maybe not. Okay, enough talk. READ! T_T**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**May's POV**

"Omigosh, Glaceon, look at the sunset! Floaroma Town is so amazing!"

The sun was sinking down in the sky, which was shades of orange, pink, and purple. Rows and rows of flowers. I stood in awe as my Glaceon dived into the ocean of daisies, roses, and tulips. The sight was breathtaking. I, May Maple, was so lucky to see such a glorious sight. I took my sweet time spinning around in the field of flowers and sighed. _I wish I could share this with my friends. Drew, and Misty, Dawn... _After a few more minutes of soaking in the sight, I returned Glaceon to her Pokeball (she whimpered sadly because she had to leave the garden) and entered the nearby Pokemon Center.

"Hi there! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy greeted me warmly.

"Could you please heal my Pokemon? I also need a room to stay in." I handed her my Pokemon, which contained Glaceon, Venasaur, Blaziken, Beautifly, Wartotle, and Skitty. Munchlax, unfortunately, was left behind with Max and the others.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Nurse Joy put the Pokeball in the healing machine and gave me a key. "Room 32, right down the hall and past the left side. Oh, would you mind sharing a room? There are no more rooms left and there's a free bed in that room."

"No problem, Nurse Joy. Thanks again!" I headed in the direction she showed me and got to the room. I unlocked the door and saw a blob of something peach-colored whiz across the room and hug me.

"Solidad? Is that you?" I gasped.

"Yes, it is! I missed you!" Solidad let go and scanned me quickly. "And I can't believe that you're my roommate, too!"

I can't believe it! The winner of the Grande Festival was my roommate! Yay! I was filled with joy as I set down my fanny pack on the other pale green bed that wasn't occupied and rummaged through it. "Yeah, it's like a miracle! Why are you here?"

Solidad sat on the bed with a big WHOOMPH and said,"I was just passing by to get supplies and stuff. What about you?"

I took out my pj's and some shampoo and headed towards the bathroom that was connected to our room. "Same reasons here. I'm gonna take a shower so just go on ahead and sleep."

Solidad nodded and as if on cue, she yawned as well. I closed the bathroom door and stepped into the shower. The warm water running down my back felt good and really soothing. As I shampooed my hair, I thought about the next Pokemon Contest and if Drew, Harley, and Solidad were gonna compete.

_Drew would most likely have all 5 ribbons already, and Harley would probably have 3 or 4. I have 3 right now, but I'll get the rest really soon_, I reassured myself.

After rinsing my hair, I toweled myself off and changed into my red t-shirt and shorts. I came out after brushing my teeth and glanced at Solidad as I put away my stuff. She had already changed into a purple tank top and shorts and had fallen asleep. I lifted up the covers and was about to go lay in bed when I heard a sudden 'thump' in the hallway. I opened the door to check what it was. To the left I saw nothing and to the right I saw a glob of something purple disappear around the corner.

"No, it couldn't be…" I muttered. He couldn't be here, too, of all places. It would be way too coincidental. I started to close the door until I saw Nurse Joy appear.

"Sorry to interrupt, sweetie, but a letter came in addressed to you and your roommate. It looked pretty important, so I decided to deliver it right away."

"No, it's okay. I appreciate it," I replied and took the two creamy white envelopes from her. "Good night, Nurse Joy."

"Night, sweetie."

As I shut the door and looked at the envelopes. On one of them, in fancy gold letters, was my name, and on the other was Solidad's. Nurse Joy was right: they did look pretty important. But I just put them on the dresser that was placed in between the two beds and went to bed. We could read them tomorrow.

**~The Next Morning~**

"Hey, May, wake up. It's already 10 o'clock."

"Uggh…." I groaned. "Five more minutes, Mom."

"May, I am not your mom!" Something hit me on the side.

"Ow!" I sat up and rubbed my arm. "Wait… Solidad?"

"Yeah, it's me. Remember? I'm your roommate?" Solidad playfully punched me again. "I'm all ready to go out and buy some things, so I thought I'd let you know.

Solidad was indeed ready. She was wearing a denim jacket over a yellow tank top, dark blue Capri's, black sandals, and a sports hat.

"Oh, okay." I got up and made the bed. Then I suddenly remembered about the letters. "Wait, Solidad. Can you stay for a few more minutes?"

Solidad nodded. "Okay, why? Do you need me to help you get ready, just like your mommy?" She grinned.

I swatted her and gave her the letter. "Nurse Joy gave me these last night and they looked really important. Let's read them now."

We both opened the envelopes and read the card that it contained:

_Dear May Maple, you are hereby invited to the Pokemon Coordinator Reunion Event!_

_Date - Friday, May 16th_

_Time - 6:00pm to 10:00pm_

_Place - Daisy Square Building in Floaroma Town, Sinnoh Region_

_Info - This is an event for coordinators from any region to come, talk to each other, dance, and 'mingle'. At 6:30pm, an area is available to battle with other coordinators and to test each other's skills. There will be music and refreshments will be provided._

_We hope that you will be able to make it to this reunion._

_-Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo_

After I finished reading, I looked up at Solidad and stared at her with my mouth opened in a little 'O'. She was doing the same thing. After a couple seconds, we started to jump up and down like little kids finally able to eat ice cream before dinner. We screamed. "A DANCE!"

After we finally settled down, I realized this meant only one word; _SHOPPING_. As if she was thinking the same thing, she made me brush my teeth and fix my hair in less than 5 minutes and forced me to change into a sleeveless cotton candy pink sweatshirt, black leggings, and gray boots that went up to my knees before dragging me out the door.

"You're coming with me." She didn't let go of my wrist. It started to hurt, so I started whimpering. "Okay, May, I'll let go. But you better not run off! I make you regret it if you do."

_Oh, boy. _I thought_. This is going to be a looong morning. Especially with the shopping maniac._

**Line Here**

**Me: I finally finished typing! I just learned how to type without looking last year (lame, I know) and I'm not that fast. I feel like I rushed the story along, too. Well, review now! You know you want to. You know you HAVE to or else I come to you and whack you with Misty's famous mallet. :D Just press the button.**

**May: Bye guys! I promise she won't hurt you! **

**Solidad: *comes by with a piece of paper that says THE END on it and puts it in your face***

**May: -whispers- Solidad's in a bad mood because I called her a shopping maniac.**

**Solidad: Just go and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Oh. My. Beautifly. I actually got some reviews! O_O I'm so happy! Yay! *does the happy dance***

**May: Stop flailing your arms like a deranged Magikarp, you weirdo.**

**Me: Fine, Ms. Joyless. Anyways, I can't believe that I got not 1, not 2, but more than 3 reviews! I also can't believe that I forgot to do the disclaimer! *falls to the floor in a heap***

**May: So we're doing the disclaimer from now on. If she remembers, anyways.**

**Me: *still on the floor* I probably won't unless you feed me chocolate.**

**Solidad: Airgirl13 does NOT own anything. No Pokemon, no Pokemon Characters, and because she brought it up, she doesn't own any chocolate either.**

**Me: *fake tears run down face* No, Chocolate?**

**May: Read and review again! Please, for the sake of the author!**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Solidad's POV

"May, you have to pick something! The reunion is tomorrow and you are not going in jeans and a t-shirt." I said defiantly.

"Why can't I?" May pouted. We were in a store called Sparkles that was located in a mall near Floaroa town and all the dresses here had sparkles and glitter. Go figure. May had tried on at least 4 dresses and none of them she liked. I picked up a spaghetti strapped dress that was scrunched up at the waist with a small silver flower. It was a sparkly light orange and went down to our knees. White ruffles peeked out from the bottom. The fabric felt like running water against my hands.

"Hey, May, you should try this one." She shrugged and took the dress into the changing room. I looked around for my own dress and spotted one exactly like the orange one but instead was turquoise and had a gold flower at the waist. I decided that I would try it on so I brought into the changing room next to May's. The dress was very comfortable and it was easy to move in.

"Soldidad, come here and tell me what you think about the dress." May called out to me. I came out and saw May standing with her hands on her hips and her weight on one foot.

"You look amazing in it!" I exclaimed. She did look amazing: the dress hugged her body and brought out her curves. The orange color brought out her deep blue eyes as well.

"The same goes to you too. The dress makes your legs look longer and your blue eyes match perfectly, too." May replied. We both peered into the floor length mirror on the wall near us. We looked awesome, and we haven't even done our hair yet!

"Let's go change. The dresses are on me, but you're paying for the shoes." I told her.

May nodded. "Okie, Mommy."

I smiled as we changed into our normal street clothes and paid for the dresses. So far, so good. As we walked out of the store, we heard a familiar voice call out to us.

"Solidad! May! Wait for me!"

Both May and I turned around to the sound of our names and saw a purple headed person wearing an odd pointed green hat rush up to us. They were wearing a green costume with a diamond-shaped hole in the middle that revealed their bellybutton.

May gasped. "Harley? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the reunion, my honeybunch. I assume you're here for the same reason too." Harley hugged both of us really tightly. Then I realized that we would be meeting other coordinators around Floaroma Town because of the reunion. Duh.

"Cant…breathe…" May managed to say before Harley let go of us.

"So, Solidad, would you like to go to the reunion with me? We do have a lot to catch up on, right, honeybunch?" Harley said casually and joyfully.

"Sure, Harley. Just don't make me wear a Cacturne outfit when we battle each other there." I replied. Wait. Did I just accept an invitation from Harley to go to the dance? May's eyes widened and pulled me asside.

"Solidad, are you crazy? This guy is literally nuts, I tell you."

I sighed and thought for a minute. "May, he isn't that bad. He's actually really nice once you get to know him. He isn't that mean cheater from the Hoenn Grande Festival anymore."

"Okay, if you say so. I'm just glad I'm not the one going with him." May released me and we went back to Harley who was dancing like a lunatic to the country music playing in a coffee shop. Did I really want to go with this guy? Sure, it'll make things exciting. I chuckled.

"So, Harley, where are you going now?" I asked.

Harley stopped dancing for a second to answer me. "I'm just going to hang around here, I guess." He continued dancing and the people walking by looked at him with faces that said _Shouldn't he be in the mental ward of the hospital?_ I waved to Harley and May said our good-byes. Next, I dragged May to a French shoe store with a name that we couldn't pronounce. I decided on gold heels that had laces wrapped around my shin. It matched my dress perfectly. May had chosen silver flats with a small heel and a silver flower at the toe.

"If I wore heels, I would probably trip and crash into the food table headfirst. You know me; I'm the clumsy coordinator." May explained as she paid the clerk.

I wanted to tell her that she wasn't clumsy, but I decided agianst it because she would probably do that, no offense. On our way back to the Pokemon Center, I stopped by the PokeMart to buy some capsules, potions, and food for my Pokemon. Slowbro, Lapras, Pidgeot, and Butterfree are with me wherever I go and they need to be ready whenever and wherever. May and I talked about our Pokemon and our latest contest battles as we headed into the Pokemon Center. I learned a lot during the past few months and I was eager to show everyone in the battle area at the reunion. We walk past the front desk where Nurse Joy was helping a trainer and turned the corner but May suddenly crashed into someone. May fell to the floor and dropped her bag and so did the other person.

"May, this is the first time I see you since forever and you crash into me? You're so nice." The person said. She had green eyes and brownish-reddish bangs and hair that went to her chin. She was wearing a yellow tank, an orange skirt with a yellow trim, and a pink purse with a strap that hung across her body.

"Brianna! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" May briskly got up and helped the girl, Brianna, to her feet. "You know I'm clumsy, sorry again."

Brianna just shrugged. "It's no big deal. You're here for the reunion, right? I can't wait! I'm looking forward to our battle there! I got more Pokemon, so I'm stronger than before."

May picked up her bag and laughed. "Brianna, I'll never underestimate you, so don't worry."

I felt left out, so I cleared my throat. May jumped at the sound and looked at me sheepishly.

"Oh, and I nearly forgot. Brianna, this is my friend Solidad. Solidad, this is my friend Brianna."

"Hi, Brianna. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand to her.

"Hi, Solidad. Nice to meet you, too." Brianna shook my hand and gasped. "You're Solidad? The amazing coordinator that won the Kanto Grande Festival and beat Drew? I can't believe that you actually beat your childhood friend Drew Hayden."

"Yeah, I am and yes, I did. Is there a problem?" I asked. Drew was a very great friend of mine and I can't wait to meet up with him again.

"No, it's not. It's just that I am Drew's biggest admirer! He's so perfect, and skilled, and not to mention good looking." Brianna said. She drifted off into a daze. I laughed because Drew had so many fangirls. I looked over at May, who rolled her eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but somebody interupted me.

"I heard my name. So which one of you girls' wanted to see me?"

Brianna snapped out of her trance and looked over my shoulder. She turned as red as a tomato and almost shrieked, "Hi, Mr. Drew!"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Me: Phew, now that's done with, I can watch TV now.**

**May: What are you talking about? That was only less than 3 pages! That's not a lot at all.**

**Me: Oh, come on May. I want to watch the episode where Solidad beat you and Drew and made you guys cry. *evil grin***

**May: *balls up into a corner with her head down***

**Briana: *points and laughs evily***

**Drew: Hey, you're not supposed to bring that up anymore!**

**Me: Drew! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until the next chapter! I don't want to spoil it for the readers!**

**Solidad: *takes Misty's mallet and knocks out the grasshead* Please press the review button or I'll come and get you too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay, since school is starting in a couple days, I just wanted to warn you that I won't be updating often because of school and other stuff. Like the only time I can use the computer is on Saturday night. *sad face***

**Drew: Excuses, excuses. You never learn, do you?**

**Me: What are you talking about? It's true. Anyways, I do learn. **

**Drew: Oh yeah?**

**Me: Yeah. For example, I learn that a certain green-haired guy can be really rude, mean, and considerate most of the time.**

**Drew: Oh... HEY! Who are you to talk?**

**May: Oh, shut up Drew. Just don't expect a lot of update until vacations, readers. The author is very sorry, okay? We won't give her any chocolate, so don't worry.**

**Me: *whimper***

**Solidad: Airgirl13 does not own anything! If she did, she wouldn't be writing fanfics now, would she?**

**Me: Yeah, I'd be living in a house made of chocolate, and I'd take baths in chocolate, and eat chocolate for every meal, and...**

**May: Read and review please!**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

May's POV

I whipped myself around and saw Drew standing right behind me. Brianna was staring at him with her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes sparkling.

"Hi, Drew! I knew you would make it to this event, especially for a special someone, here." Solidad said. She gave a secret wink at Drew which I caught easily, who had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Shut up, Solidad. I just came here for the battle at the reunion. Of course, May obviously doesn't know what she's doing. She knows she's going to lose, so why bother coming at all?"

My fists curled up as I tried to keep from letting my anger out at him. I closed my eyes for a couple seconds and let out a breath. "Hello to you too, Grasshead."

Drew looked surprised that I didn't start shouting, but smirked and flipped his hair. "You're just jealous, August."

I felt my nails dig into my palm as I grinded my teeth. I stepped forward to strangle him but Brianna did before me.

"Oh, Mr. Drew, your green luscious locks are gorgeous! They have such a brilliant shine!" Brianna cooed.

I rolled my eyes. I guess that's just a fangirl thing.

"Thanks. See, she knows what great and what isn't." Drew said.

Brianna squealed as I opened my mouth to retort but a something red was gently put in my face. It smelled really sweet and elegant. I blushed as I took the rose from Drew.

"Save it for the battle, September." Then he gave us a wave and walked away. "See ya around, Solidad. You too, Brianna."

"Bye, Mr. Drew!" Brianna sighed. "May, you're so lucky that you're he acknowledges you. He even gave you a rose!"

"They're for Beautifly, Brianna. He'd never give it to me." I said as I tucked the beautiful rose in my fanny pack.

Solidad chuckled. "Sure, he wouldn't."

I turned around to give her a glare. It was true; Drew didn't even like me. Sure, he had good looks and skills, but he wouldn't fall for someone bland, boring, and ordinary like me. Wait, did I just agree with him that I wasn't a good coordinator? Curse you, Drew! Why was he so confusing? Ugh. My head hurts just from thinking about the jerk.

"Hey, Brianna, we have to get going now. Both of us are looking forward to our battle though." Solidad said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later!" Brianna waved as she left.

Solidad and I went back to our rooms and put away our purchases. I was determined to have fun at the reunion, even with Drew mocking or not. He could be sweet at times, but he could also be a jerk most of the time.

"Solidad, I'm going to go train my Pokemon, okay?" I said. As I headed to the door a loud growl filled the room. I looked down at my stomache.

"Why don't you go get lunch first? You haven't had breakfast today and I'm surprised that you haven't noticed yet." Solidad said as she laughed.

"Okay, I'll eat first. I can't wait to eat some noodles now!" I cried. "See you later, Solidad."

I ran out the down and back down to the cafeteria. After I paid for my noodles I headed towards a table but found none that was available. I sighed and scanned the room for an open seat, at least, when I saw a bluenette and a red-head sitting at a table for three. I excitedly ran over to them, careful to prevent my delicious noodles from spilling.

"Dawn! Zoey! Hi guys!"

Both of them swiveled their heads my way and the bluenette smiled. "May! Good to see you! I knew we'd bump into each other again soon."

"Me too. Nice to see you too, Zoey." I said. "Can I take this seat?"

"Sure." Zoey said. She was wearing a marron long sleeve, and orange vest, and blue jeans. Her glasses were atop her head and her deep red eyes showed friendliness and confidence. In her hands was a sub sandwich, which was half-eaten.

Dawn was holding a taco in one hand and a pop in the other. She was wearing her usual cap, pink scarf, black and pink minidress, and pink go-go boots. Her yellow clips were in there usual place on the sides of her head, holding her dark-blue hair which cascaded down to her back.

I sat down and started eating my noodles quickly. I slurped them up; they were soooooooooo good! Not as good as the battle noodles in Kanto, but good just the same.

Dawn gave me a look like I grew antennas and a beard while Zoey had her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her chuckle. I finished the noodles in my mouth and asked, "What, guys?"

"Uh, nothing. Just slow down or you'll choke." Zoey replied.

I nodded and continued eating. I barely slowed down, but I was eager to get training. After I finished, I asked them if Kenny and Nando were here. They said they hadn't seen them yet, but they probably were attending. I said my good-byes and headed outside. It was sunny, and a gentle breeze drifted through the air. I walked around, searching for a good training spot and settled on a small field with wild roses.

Roses…Drew certainly gave me a lot of roses during these past few years. He must think Beautifly is really worthy of him, I thought. I wonder why he keeps mocking me though. I try my best but I guess it's just not enough. But this time, I'm going to win. I've trained really hard after my loss at the Grande Festival, and nothing's going to stop me now.

"Come on out, guys!" I reached into my green fanny pack and tossed my Pokeballs in the air. Each one opened, revealing my Pokemon, one by one.

First off was Blaziken, who emerged from a spiral of fire. Wartortle came out and released sparkling water-drops into the air while Beautifly spun in the air and released some sunrays. Glaceon appeared from an ice cocoon, gracefully landing on its four legs. Venasaur came out in a storm of petals while Munchlax made its way out of a mystical green light. It immediately went to search for food.

"Wait… where's Skitty?" May started to panic but sighted the pink cat in the corner, chasing its own tail in circles. "Oh, there you are."

"Okay, guys. There's a reunion tomorrow and we're going to battle a lot of coordinators like Dawn, Zoey, Solidad, Harley, and of course that idiot Drew."May told her Pokemon. "We have to do our best, so we're going to train today, and possibly tomorrow morning too."

May stepped back from her Pokemon team to the nearby roses. "So come on guys, let's do it!"

All of her Pokemon nodded and assumed their positions.

"Glaceon, Shadow Ball, and then use Blizzard! Blaziken use Fire Spin at the sky and leap through it! Then Mega Kick at Venasaur. Venasaur, charge for Solarbeam and release when I give you the signal, and then-"

My Pokemon immediately froze when I stopped giving them commands. "Skitty, where are you?"

I searched the nearby trees and bushes but it was nowhere to be found. "I swear, you were here just now!"

I heard a rustle next to the shrub near Venasaur so I ordered it to use vine whip. The vines parted the shrubs to reveal Skitty dodging it, then and racing off in the other direction.

"Everybody, stay here! I'll go get Skitty!" I commanded. As I chased after the hyper-active Pokemon, I thought about déjà vu. This happened to me in Pacifidlog Town, where Skitty chased after an Aipom and was found in the hands of Joshua, another great coordinator and friend. As I called for Skitty, I wonder if Joshua and his girlfriend Erica where attending the reunion. It would be nice to meet them again.

"Come on, Skitty! You have to come back so we can train!" I yelled. I saw the pink fuzzball leap through a bush so I followed. We had come across and riverbank. The sun shining against the water sparkled very prettily.

"Skitty! Where are-"

"May, is that you?" A voice called out of nowhere.

I turned around and saw a boy my age standing right behind me. He had slightly long brown hair that matched his brown eyes. He was wearing a pale sunshine yellow t-shirt, brown cargo pants, an orange sweatshirt, and black sneakers. Next to him was a huge gray Pokemon with yellow accents and white gloves. In his hands was Skitty, who was happily purring softly.

"Sorry, uh, I don't think we've met… wait, Timmy?" I realized slowly, my eyes widening.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm Timmy. Remember me, from Verdanturf Town? You and you're friends helped my mom realize that Pokemon weren't bad! We also competed against each other at the contest!"

"Oh… I remember now! Sorry about the misunderstanding, Timmy. I guess I have a lot on my mind right now. Is that a Dusknoir you have there?" I sweat-dropped and put my hand on the back of my head. Timmy had grown taller and his hair was longer, so he looked quite different.

Timmy turned to the Pokemon by his side. "Yeah, this is my Dusknoir. I evolved it from the Dusclops you saw back in Hoenn. I was training it when your Skitty came along. It looked familiar, so I decided to keep an eye on it."

Skitty jumped from his arms and bounced back to me, swinging his tail back and forth.

"Thanks, Timmy. This isn't the first time it has run off. So, you're here for the reunion, right?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to battle the other coordinators there! I want to battle you again, too. I've trained a lot after you and you're friends left and I've won some ribbons as well." Timmy said.

"Well, I've got to get going. I left my other Pokemon alone to go find Skitty so I have to go back. Maybe we could meet for lunch tomorrow or something. Then we can catch up on things and hang out, you know." I said.

"Sure, May. I'll see around then." Timmy waved.

"Bye! Catch you later." I turned around and motioned Skitty to follow. I guess it wasn't an entirely bad thing that Skitty ran off. Now, to go back and have my Pokemon have a great training session. As I was thinking, Skitty ran off before me. I groaned.

"Skitty, get back here! Honestly, don't you ever get tired?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Me: Okay, so that wasn't very long, but it's pretty long for me because I'm upstairs right now and the heat is KILLING ME. *takes a fan made out of chocolate and fans herself***

**Drew: You are so weird. You're even weirder than the most weirdest person I know!**

**May: Who is that?**

**Drew: You, duh.**

**May: Why, you... *whips out Misty's mallet and chases after the grasshead***

**Solidad, Dawn, Zoey, and Timmy: Review please!**

**Me: *takes a bite out of the chocolate fan* YUM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everybody! I'm back!**

**May and Solidad: Don't worry, she's not dead. She just has homework to do.**

**Drew: Yeah, like that Social Studies homework your supposed to be doing, uh, I don't know, RIGHT NOW?**

**Me: Shut it, Grasshead. I'm doing what I want to do. Like watching Pokemon Movie 9: Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.** **:D**

**May: I'm in it!**

**Drew: Who cares? I'm not in it so nobody likes it either. **

**May: *takes a piece of rope and ties Drew to a chair and puts duct tape on his mouth* Sorry you had to hear his idiotic ramblings.**

**Me: Okay, enough funny business. I just wanted to say what an idiot I am for writing a wrong disclaimer. I'm Airgirl1560 but I wrote Airgirl13 in the previous disclaimers. Thanks for pointing that out, uh, whoever that pointed it out for me. I forgot who said that to me! I'm so sorry! :'(**

**Solidad: She's trying to find you in her PM's but it seemed to have disappeared or something. Such a dope.**

**Me: Well, you're the one who called me Airgirl13 in the first place! That's my name on a different account on a different website!**

**Solidad: *pouts* You made me. :P**

**Me: I also wanted to say thank you, Ju5t AnOth3r H3d63h06, for pointing out another mistake. I said previously that May's Munchlax was left behind but now it reappeared. Sorry for the confusion! Let's just say that May transported it to her through the Transportation System in the Pokemon Center. I'm sorry, once again!**

**Drew: *magically takes off the duct tape from his loud mouth* She'd change it but she's to lazy to do so.**

**Me: Right on. So, I want to give a shout-out to my awesomely awesometatiousful reviewers:**

**Keyheart**

**Looketh**

**LoveLoverGirl**

**AdorableMe**

**Msbqaegirl360**

**light-chiix3**

****Ju5t AnOth3r H3d63h06****

**Solidad: Airgirl1560 (there! you happy?) does not own anything! Not even the Pokemon Movie she mentioned above! And, of course, not us! **

**May: Sorry for the long Author's Note, but you can continue reading now!**

May's POV

~The next morning~

After the training session yesterday and a very light-hearted dinner, I had gotten back to my room and took a shower. I went to sleep after changing into my pj's, knowing that Solidad would be here to sleep later. Right now I was out training again. Drew was going down. That jerk doesn't even deserve to win. He's mocked and teased me for ages, and now I'm going to show him who's going to be at the top. I was really determined to beat Drew this time. So determined, that after changing into a green t-shirt and blue capris plus a green hairclip and black sneakers, I skipped breakfast to practice and now my stomach was growling like an Ursaring ready to pounce and save it's Teddiursa.

"Glace?" My ice-type Pokemon stared at me worriedly.

"It's okay, Glaceon. I'm just hungry, that's all. Let's practice that Ice Beam and Shadowball combination again." I replied.

"Eon, glace!" The small blue four-legged female opened its mouth and produced a beam of ice into the air. It swirled upwards into the sky, sending sparkles down on us. Then Glaceon hopped up into the air and shot a fairly-sized ball of black and purple static into the Ice Beam, which was now falling back down because of gravity. The Shadowball hit the ice beam, which created some sort of water-fall like sculpture with a frozen black ball at the top that glistened in the sun.

"Great job, Glaceon! Here's your rest time. You'll do great against Drew, and you'll do it elegantly, too!" I praised her as I recalled her. I sighed and stretched my arms out wide.

"Nobody can beat me, now!" I cried out loud. It felt great to be confident. Drew… Man, he could actually be quite nice at times, but he would pick on me all the time. That would make me feel horrible and suddenly he shoves a red rose in my face. Red roses were a symbol of love, and he certainly did not love me. I think he doesn't even like me, let alone that. My stomach gave out another loud rumble and I felt anxious to have another bowl of noodles. It was about time for my lunch with Timmy, too. I ran straight to the Pokemon Center, leaving the thoughts about a certain grasshead behind me.

"May! Over here!"

The moment I passed the sliding doors I saw Timmy waving at me from a table in the lunch area. I waved back and smiled to show him I saw him and pointed at the counter where we got our food. He nodded so I went and paid for another hot steaming bowl of deliciousness (which is ramen, if you haven't figured it out). I brought it over to the table and sat down in the chair across from him.  
>"Hi! How's your morning so far?" I asked as I clicked my chopsticks together and licked my lips.<br>"Great. I got some training in for my Pokemon. I'm so pumped up for the reunion battles tonight!" He answered. He was eating chow mien with some egg rolls on the side.  
>Tonight! I forgot that the reunion was so soon. Guess I was too involved about training.<br>"Yeah. I bet you've gotten really strong. How many ribbons do you have?" I asked while trying to quietly eat my noodles to no avail.  
>"Quite a few. I have 3 so far. I'm planning on entering the Grande Festival when I get two more." Timmy scooped up a spoon of chow mien and shoved it in his mouth. "I also have some new Pokemon but it's a surprise for tonight."<br>I pretended to pout but a noodle was stuck when I did it so I pouted with a noodle sticking out of my mouth. I cracked up and so did he.  
>"So, have you recognized anybody here?" I questioned after recovering from laughing. He must have some friends other than me.<br>Timmy nodded. "Yeah, I've spotted my friends Erica and Joshua from Hoenn. I think you know them?"  
>"Yep, I do. They're very great coordinators and friends, even if I had trouble with one of them." I remembered the time Erica accused me of being Joshua's girlfriend. Good Mew, that was over.<br>We continued our friendly conversation when I heard a deafening squeal fill the lunchroom. We both turned our heads to the sliding doors and saw a mob of girls surrounding a guy with green hair.  
>"Kya! It's THE Drew Hayden!" A blonde girl screamed.<br>"Please sign my shoe!" A brunette said.  
>"Shake my hand, Mr. Hayden!" A blackette pleaded.<br>The fangirls elbowed each other and tried to get closer to Drew, screaming their pretty little heads off. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food. "That's Drew Hayden, my rival. He can be so full of himself, sometimes."  
>"Oh! I've heard of him. He's so famous among the coordinators back in my hometown." Timmy said. He also turned back to his lunch, which was done. He stood up and headed towards the trash can on the other side of the other room to throw it away.<br>I sighed and tried to finish the rest of my meal in peace. It was really hard to do since the fangirls kept screaming. I wiped my mouth with a napkin when a shadow appeared over me.  
>"Well, isn't it January, eating her heart out."<br>I groaned and turned around. "Drew, you know my name isn't January."  
>He smirked and flipped his hair, which received a few "oohs" and dreamily sighs from the nearby fangirls. "Oh, my bad, November."<br>My fists balled up and I gritted my teeth. What was his problem? "Look, if you're going to-"  
>Another thorn less red rose was put in my face. I blushed slightly, as usual, before retrieving it. 3...2...1... and-<br>"It's for Beautifly." He smirked once again.  
>"Oh, I didn't know that." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm like it was dark purple poisonous ooze. I took the rose and waved in it front of my face to show the fangirls before placing it in my fanny pack. You could practically feel their glares shoot through my skull.<br>"So, February, be prepared to lose tonight, as usual." Drew flipped his hair one last time and disappeared around the corner with his stalking fangirls right after Timmy came back.  
>" I saw you talking to Drew. Did he want anything?"<br>"No, he just wished me good luck because tonight will be full of tough battles." I lied. He didn't need to know about my issues with my rival.  
>"You have such a great rival to battle at the gathering tonight. Speaking of which, about the reunion dance, May..." Timmy started.<br>My head shot up. "Yeah?"  
>"Would you like to go with me? As friends? I don't really know anybody here and I'd like some company. Unless you're already going with someone else, that's fine." Timmy finished.<br>I tilted my head sideways a bit and thought about it. Nobody had asked me yet and I certainly did not want to go alone. I would never hear the end of it from Drew. Drew! I wonder who he was taking... Somewhere in my mind I was sad it wouldn't be me. Hold on a second. I did not just think that! Oh, you arrogant jerk, get outta my head!  
>"Sure, why not? I'm not going with anybody, so I guess that's fine." I titled my head in it's normal position.<br>Timmy brightened up. "Thanks May. You don't have to do it you know. I just felt kinda lonely and all..."  
>"Don't worry about it." It was about time this lunch ended. "Well, I'll be going now. See you tonight!"<br>"You too." Timmy got up as well and headed towards... wherever he was going. I grabbed the empty bowl and chopsticks and put them in the nearby rack where the cooks would take them and wash them. I was going to go back to my room and meet up with Solidad but I spotted a gift shop straight ahead. It was small and connected to the Pokemon Center; Audrey's Treasures. From the outside you could see stationeries, plush dolls, key chains, and other small trinkets. I was tempted to go in but the two sides of my mind started arguing.  
>Good side: No! You mustn't go in! You have to save money for your next trip!<br>Bad side: But they're so cute! You can just check them out...  
>Good side: Yes, but you don't have space for them. And you're clumsy so you'd most likely lose them.<br>Bad side: Yeah, but they're so cute!  
>I stood still making faces for each side for a few minutes. The people walking by gave me looks literally identical to the ones the people in the mall gave to Harley. Not a good sign.<br>"What the heck!" I whispered to myself as I entered the shop. Who cares if I screw myself and don't have enough money for the next town? Oh wait. I do.  
>The store had soft lavender wallpaper and white tiles on the floor. Soft music was playing in the background. There were posters of cute Pokemon, stamps, pens, snow globes, slippers, tote bags, and other things that would make a girl happy. I found a really super adorable black Beautifly headband and a pair of silky brown gloves made of Piloswine fur. I reached the jewelry section in the back of the store. Maybe I could find some accessories for my reunion outfit before Solidad drags me to get some with a certain purple headed weirdo.<br>Large hoops with leaves on them. Nope...  
>A huge pink flower ring. Pretty but too flashy...<br>An amethyst bracelet with diamond studs. Most likely fake, and doesn't even match with the dress.  
>That's when I saw it. 'It' was a deep orange jewel on a thin gold chain. I held it up to the light in the shop. The jewel seemed to have turned a brilliant red. It was perfect. It had to match the dress... It did, right?<br>I went up to the cashier to pay for it when I saw a pack of Pokemon Unova Region Index Cards on a shelf. I picked one up and examined it. Max would love these! I examined the others as well when suddenly a voice squealed out of nowhere.  
>I jumped and banged my knee against the wall.<br>"Ow..."  
>"Oops, sorry, May. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Brianna appeared from nowhere looking very eccentric. "I was just looking around for souvenirs."<br>I rubbed my injured knee and headed towards the cashier with Brianna following me. "Thats cool..."  
>Handing the cashier ―a middle aged women with black hair, pale skin, and purple eyes wearing a black turtleneck with a name tag that said "Melissa"― the wanted items I took out my red wallet with a white Pokeball Pattern on it. Melissa scanned the necklace and the pack of index cards and rung up the price.<br>"$6.96, please."  
>I flipped through my wallet and came up with a 5 dollar bill.<br>"Oh no!"  
>"What's wrong, May?" Brianna asked.<br>"I'm $1.06 short." I sighed. I was about to put the necklace back when Brianna stopped me.  
>"I'll pay the rest. I'm planning on buying this pink bow and bracelet anyways and I have extra money."<br>"Really? You'd do that for me?" I couldn't believe. Was one of my rivals actually lending me money?  
>"Sure. Why not? No harm done." She took the 5 dollar bill from me, added a couple more dollars, and placed them along with the pink bow and bracelet on top the counter.<br>"These, too, Miss."  
>"Okay." Melissa scanned the pink items, took the money, put the bought objects in two separate bags, and gave Brianna the receipt.<br>"Have a nice day!"  
>"You too!" Brianna called back as we exited the store.<br>"Thanks Brianna." I said. I wonder why she would do that for me. She used to loathe me...  
>"I just wanna be friends. You know; no fighting or harsh words or anything." Brianna answered.<br>Friends. Friends were good. Maybe it would be nice to be friends with her. We turned a right turn and continued straight.  
>"Okay. Let's make a deal." I stuck out my hand and she shook it. I smiled. "I feel like I need to repay you. Anything you need in particular?"<br>"Hmmmm…" Brianna stopped walking to think. "Well, there is this one thing..."  
>"What is it?" I urged her. Maybe fulfilling this will make her trust me more.<br>"I want to go to the reunion dance with my dream idol." Brianna clasped her hands together and stared dreamily into outer space. "Ahh... I can see it now. The beautiful music, the pretty dress, and the gorgeous poem he writes and presents to me along with a single rose..."  
>Of course. Drew. Then a brilliant plan began to form in my head. "Hey, Brianna."<br>She snapped out of her daydream. "Yeah?"  
>"I'm sure Drew will ask you to the dance. Don't worry about it."<br>Brianna sighed. "Oh, alright."  
>To make this plan work I needed to get to work. Now. "I have to go now. You could come by Solidad and my room before the reunion and we could get ready together."<br>Brianna face immediately lit up. "Okay! I would love that!"  
>"Okay. See you in a few hours!" I turned on my heels and ran outside with my bag in my hands. Drew, that inconsiderate oaf, would most likely be training right now. I circled the Pokemon Center and through the gardens, trying to look for him but no such luck. Well, it is pretty hard to spot him, since he looked like a tree. This would take awhile.<p>

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Drew's POV  
>"Roserade, Magical Leaf! Then use Solarbeam."<br>My Roserade lifted its right arm and a ribbon of green mystical leaves shot out from its red roses, swirling around itself. A big glowing green streak was unleashed and shot up into the sky, letting out rainbow colors because of its interaction with the sunshine. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as what I usually came up with.  
>"Great job Roserade." For some reason I felt unfocused. "You can practice your other moves now if you'd like."<br>I stood still and crossed my arms. What was bugging me today? I cleared my thoughts and went through the events that had occurred today.

Number one: Fangirls. Nah, I'm used to it already.

Number two: The burrito I had for lunch today? Maybe...

Then a thought struck me. Wasn't May eating with a guy at lunch today? I tried to remember what he looked like. Brown hair, normal clothes... Why would May be eating with him? Did she have a boyfriend? I mentally slapped myself. Like she'd ever have one. Who would like her, the hot-head? I smirked and uncrossed my arms. But then why would I be thinking about it? Did that guy have something I don't? Good one, Drew. I'm good looking, I have skills, and I've got girls stalking me. I obviously had all the qualities a girl would want.  
>I continued thinking until a voice rang out of nowhere.<br>"Drew! There you are!"  
>My Roserade stopped practicing its Petal Dance and looked towards the source of the sound.<br>A brunette was running towards us with her hands waving at me. On her head was a green hair clip and on her feet were black sneakers. She wore a green t-shirt and blue Capri's. The girl was none other than May.  
>"May, what are you doing here?" I crossed my arms over my black shirt and purple overcoat once again. i was really fidgety today.<br>"Hi, Drew. And thanks for getting my name right, finally." May stopped abruptly in front of me and smiled at Roserade before turning back to me.  
>"I'm just too good compared to you. I don't need to remember your name." I lifted my arms and flicked my hair for dramatic effect.<br>May rolled her eyes and leaned on her left leg. "I have a favor to ask you. It's about the reunion dance."  
>The dance. Did she want to go with me? Nah, probably not. But then what else? "What is it?"<br>My Roserade listened intently to our conversation. I've got to teach it not to eavesdrop.  
>"Um, could you, Uh, you know, Uh..." May tapped her two index fingers together nervously.<br>Was she really going to say it? "No, I don't know, March. What is this 'favor' you want to ask me?"  
>May looked me in the eye and said the last thing I expected her to say. "Can you ask Brianna to the dance?"<br>Before I could object she pleaded, "Pretty please? I want her to be happy tonight whether the outcomes of the battles are good or bad. And she'd love to go with you! You're THE Drew Hayden!"  
>Was May really asking me this? Why Brianna, out of all people? "Well, I was planning on asking you..."<br>What the Raquayza? Why did I just say that? I mentally slapped myself once again.  
>May blushed but then smiled. "Don't worry, Drew. I'm already going with somebody else so you don't have to worry about having a rival that can't even get a partner for a simple dance."<br>Those words punched me in the gut. She was going with somebody? She really had a boyfriend. It was that guy from lunch, wasn't it? And she thought that not having one would ruin my reputation? She thought about my appearance even though I'm her rival. That made me sound like a self centered jerk.  
>"Oh..." Was all I could manage to say. For once in my life, I was speechless.<p>

May was now begging me. "Drew, just this once? I know you don't like me and all, but please just ask her?"

I sighed. I wasn't going with anyone and there wasn't anyone else worth asking. Solidad was going with Harley- the horror! So I guess I could handle one event with one of my fangirls.

"Okay, fine. But just this once and you owe me, May." My Roserade looked at me like I was agreeing to something absurd.

May beamed and said, "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

I obviously didn't, because she hugged me right then and there. I was glad she couldn't see my face when she did I turned pink. I could feel heat radiate off my face. I recovered before she let go and ran off again, disappearing around the corner of the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks again, Drew! See you tonight! You aren't going to win easily this time!"

I stared at the place where she ran off and smiled. "That fool."

"Rose, rade rose?" My Roserade asked me.

Oh, crap. I had to face Brianna tonight.

"Wish me luck, Roserade." I said to it before returning it to its Pokeball.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Here, yada yada yada~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Me: Crappy ending, but longest chapter so far. Yippee!**

**Drew: Very. And why did I turn pink? Pink clashes with my beautiful green hair. And I HATE burritos!**

**May: *sticks duct tape back onto his loud mouth* Uh, if you're wondering, here is the key:**

**"..." = talking**

**... = (normal) actions or thinking, depending on what is happening.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, bad key and bad grammar and mistakes and stuff. I know, I'm trying to work on it. Remember, this is my first fanfic! Criticism and helpful advice is welcome!**

**Solidad: I wasn't in this chapter! T^T**

**Me: Well, that's you're problem. Thank you for everyone that stuck with me through all the bad writing! Please review! A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi everybodies! *waves enthusiastically* **

**May: She just had sugar!**

**Drew: What an idiot. **

**Me: *doesn't notice and starts jumping up and down* I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I even got a complaint from one of my reviewers that blamed school for the lateness. XD That just shows how much you want to read my story! Thank you so much, light-chiix3 ! ^^**

**May: There might be a couple typos, so please tell her if you spot one. **

**Drew: Heck with it, if you see anything wrong tell her in your reviews. That should be a lot of reviews you're gonna get, Amber.**

**Me: *too hyper to care* Whatever. R&R please! Constructive critism welcomed into my humble, er, home...?**

**May: *sweatdrop* Airgirl1560 does not own anything. No Pokemon nor Snsd's song "_Echo_". **

**Me: I just love that song. ^^**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_May's POV_

Okay, so Drew said he'd ask Brianna to the dance so I don't have to worry about that any more. I felt a small pang in my chest. Ignoring it, I made my way into the Pokémon Center. There was actually a couple more hours until the actual thing happened, so what should I do now?

I continued to ponder about what I should do when a blue glow surrounded everything and everyone in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. I was lifted up into the air and so did everybody else. Nurse Joy was trying to keep her skirt down in mid-air while a little boy did a cartwheel in the air. It strangely seemed like Déjà vu.

"Woah!" I cried, moving to the left at a fast speed. I was going to crash into the wall!

"Okay, Medicham. That's enough." A calm voice rang out against the panicked cries and alarmed voices. Everybody was lowered to the ground softly but I was unfortunate and fell into the wall with a thud.

"Ow..." I cried, my eyes tearing up from the pain and blurring my vision. I removed my green hair clip and rubbed my boo boo.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! My Medicham was just meditating when it went crazy from all the excitement in the air." A magenta, yellow, and dark blue blur quizzed across the room and stopped in front of me.

My eyes slowly adjusted and I saw a tall woman with flashing red hair in two high pigtails held back by green hair bands and deep green eyes. She wore a yellow shirt with puffy sleeves, a dark blue vest-coat, and dark blue pants. Her feet adorned orange slippers and orange orbs hung from her ears.

"It's alright." I tried to stand up from the floor but I stumbled from the dizziness. The woman's pale hand grabbed onto my wrist and steadied me.

"Here, May, sit down in this chair. The dizziness will wear off soon." She guided me to a green arm chair in the lobby and I sat down, clutching onto her for dear life.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. She looked oddly familiar, especially with that Medicham by her side.  
>The woman pouted and put her hands on her hips. "May, I go off and fulfill my dream of being a coordinator and you forget who I am? I feel very offended."<p>

"Medi. Cham Cham." Her Medicham said, cocking its head to the side.

Realization suddenly dawned to me. "Wait... You're name is... It's Lacey, isn't it?"

The woman face palmed and her Medicham sweat dropped. "For Arceus' sake, it's Grace! From the Fallarbor Pokémon contest? In Hoenn?"

I thought for a moment. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

Grace made a face and puckered her lips like a fishy. "Aw, May, what kind of friend are you?"

I took in her spunky attitude and attire but it didn't remind me of anything... except for a memory of my Beautifly using a spinning string shot on a Medicham, rewarding me with the Fallarbor Town Ribbon. "Oh! I remember now! You're Grace, the girl that beat Drew before I beat you in the final round!"

She broke into a grin. "Now that's more like it."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Here :__P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Grace and I were making Pokeblocks in a special room in the Pokemon Center as we caught up on each others' lives. I decided to go with an actual recipe (not created by me) and made sure to steer clear of any Tamato Berry. Trust me, I've learned from experience.

As we blended the berries, I learned that Grace had been a judge in her local town Bakery Festival last year. I remember she liked to eat and that Brock would try to convince her to live with him so he could cook for her. I giggled at the memory. That love-sick oaf.

The citrusy smell of fresh berries filled the room and the blocks began to take shape inside the machine. When they finished, hers was a pale blue while mine was a lime green (A/N: Hint Hint).

"Yours look really tasty, Grace. I'm sure your Pokémon will love them." I complimented her, tucking my batch into a small sunshine yellow container.

Grace grew bright red and started guffawing. "Hahaha, oh, thank you, haha, you're making me blush."

I smiled. Still the same old laugh. We parted ways after leaving the room when I bumped into Kelly, another coordinator from Hoenn. Her hair was now in long layers which framed her pale face. Her usual pink ribbon was in her hair as well as the red choker around her neck but she was wearing a black t-shirt with red suspenders and a short denim skirt with black flats.

I figured she would be around the Pokeblocks machines since she worked in a Berry shop with her mom and I was glad she was here. I was chatting with her on a pleasant walk around the Pokemon Center when I saw Nando and Zoey again. I introduced Kelly to them and we hung out for awhile. I must've lost track of time because Solidad came rushing into the lobby and grabbed me by my collar, telling me I had to help her get ready for the reunion. As my feet dragged against the floor, I cried out to Nando, Zoey, and Kelly that I would see them later. I survive a makeover session with Solidad, that is.

When we arrived at our apartment I saw that curling irons, bobby pins, combs, and make-up products were strewn across the room.

"Wha~?" I managed to say before Solidad cut me off.

"We have to get ready! I want to look stunning. Do you hear me? Stunning!" She took out our dresses and placed them on our beds. "First we do our hair. Then we do our makeup. After that our attire. Let's do this, chop chop!"

I stared at her googly eyed. Solidad had changed to an absolutely different insane person!

_~~~Several minutes later~~~~~_

Everything was a slow drag and it made me so tired. I was sitting in a chair facing a mirror with Solidad on my right. We were trying to do our hair when a knock sounded on our door.

Brianna! I had totally forgotten about her coming over. And telling Solidad. Oh, boy.

"Come in." I casually said, trying to pin up my stubborn hair into a simple bun. It seemed so easy yet so difficult to do! Or was it just me? I glanced over at the pink haired coordinator, who had her hair pinned up in a loosed braided bun with a few strands framing her perfect face.

I sighed. It was just me.

The door opened and in walked Brianna, clutching a long black plastic bag and a small orange bag.

Solidad, who was putting on her gold hoops, dropped them onto the table in surprise. "Brianna, not like I don't want to see you or anything, but this isn't really a good time to..."

"Don't worry. I told her she could come over and get ready with us. I forgot to tell you." I said. I let go of my hair in frustration. It fell down to my mid-back in a heap. "Argh, I give up! I'm just gonna comb it, curl it, and let it down. This is all too fancy for me!"

Brianna chuckled and set her stuff down. "Here, I'll help you. I can't really do anything with my short hair, so I'll help you guys."

"Thanks, Brianna. I'm not used to this type of stuff." I gave another sigh of relief as she picked up my red comb, which had fallen to the floor.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line here :P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

My hair was in decent curls and Solidad's in her bun so now we had to do our make-up. Solidad did the eye-related stuff since I would've poked my eyeballs out. She applied a shimmery light orange eye shadow on my eyelids that didn't look orange at all and some mascara. She kept complaining about how my eye kept twitching and moving when she tried to apply it. Solidad's eye shadow was a pale blue while Brianna's was a light pink sparkle. I was about to put on some lip gloss (lipstick is yucky) when my right eye started twitching uncontrollably. My left eye started itching and I reached up to scratch it when I remembered I had makeup on.

I panicked. "Solidad, my eyes. I think this type of eye shadow irritates my skin."

Brianna's eyes widened and Solidad led me to the bathroom.

"Splash water on it, wash it off, and cleanse your eyes." She ordered.

I did as I was told, careful not to get the product into my eye. I wiped off my face and returned to the mirror. "Well, I guess I can't wear eye makeup."

Solidad groaned. "You are like the only person I know who could pull that color of eye shadow off!"

I smiled gratefully that I was allergic. Brianna did the cuckoo sign with her finger, pointing at Solidad. I smiled and turned back to putting on my shell-colored lip gloss. No blush for moi, ever; I blush regularly, thank you very much. Solidad and Brianna put on lip gloss as well and light strokes of blush. I envied them: they looked so beautiful.  
>Brianna took out her dress from the black plastic bag, which was a frilly pale pink knee-length dress. Its v-neck scooped down low and the sleeves flared out elegantly to the wrists. The dress had a small flowery-rose petal pattern and a thin ribbon was tied on the hem.<p>

"Whoa..." I breathed out. The fabric was light as air and felt amazingly smooth against my fingers. "Where did you get this?"

"My mother owns a clothing store." Brianna beamed. She went to go put it on in the bathroom while Solidad and I changed into our dresses that we had bought at Sparkles. The dress seemed to sparkle even brighter today, if that was possible. I spun around in the orange dress, enjoying its silky feel when I stopped abruptly so that I wouldn't ruin my hair. I knocked over Brianna's orange bag and the pink bow from Audrey's Treasures spilled out. I picked it up and got an idea.

Brianna stepped out of the bathroom in her pink open-toe heels shyly. She blushed when I gaped at her. Before she could object, I tied the bow in her hair.

"There." I said. "Now you're ready."

"Thanks, May." Brianna dug into her bag, coming up with a white dainty flower, and tucked it into my hair before Solidad came out in her turquoise dress and gold heels. I gave her a thumbs up, clasped the amber stone necklace around my neck and I slipped into my flats. My outfit felt friendly; that was what I was aiming for. Nothing too formal/professional, nothing too plain.

I checked the clock, which said 5:30pm. Was it really time to go? I couldn't believe that time could go by so quick. Curse you, Dialga. Remembering to take our Pokeballs with us, we headed down into the lobby where few people lingered to check themselves in mirrors and scurrying off to the Daisy Square Building. The evening sky was just as beautiful as the morning sky, the sun setting in the sky filled with swirls of red, pink, orange, and purple.

"Hey, Brianna. I have a question for you." I asked out of the blue. Then I got a sudden thought of why people don't say "Out of the purple" or "Out of the green" (**A/N:** Hint Hint). I shook my head at the ridiculous thought when Brianna replied.

"Yeah?" Brianna said, looking at me from my right.

"Who are you going with to the dance?" I asked. Hopefully Drew had kept his promise and asked her already.

Brianna's eyes started sparkling and she happily answered. "Drew asked me! I'm so happy! He came up to me earlier today and said 'Hey, Brianna, want to go to the dance together?'. Ah, this is like a dream come true!"

I rolled my eyes. What could she possibly see in him? He was a self-conceited, rude, arrogant, cute, skilled... No! It's happening again. Grassheads are not cute at all.

"That's awesome, Brianna." Solidad said. I think I saw a puzzled look on her face with a hint of sadness but I was probably hallucinating. I mean, I must be if the word cute and Drew were used in the same sentence.

Our small group walked past rows of flowers and buildings and according to the directions on the invitation, our destination was a huge white building with Pokémon gargoyles lining the entrance. We were speechless. Inside on the first floor was a huge spacious marble floor with carefully carved pillars, grand windows with clear views of the gardens, and crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. It was absolutely breath-taking. You could hear the music blaring loudly inside.

"…I've never met a man so cocky like you!

You think all the girls are yours.

A boy like you is a first,

You made my heart flutter

You think of other girls except me,

I can see everything with my eyes…"

"Whoa..." I gasped in awe once again. The room was pretty crowded, with people chatting amongst themselves while drinking punch/eating snacks from the refreshment table. I saw people dancing to the music playing, including Nurse Joy, who was wearing a pale pink kimono-like dress instead of her normal attire.

"...Echo, echo, echo, echo  
>Your voice keeps teasing me, like a<br>Echo, echo, echo in my mind  
>I'm trying hard, I tried to block you out, like a<br>Echo, echo, echo, echo  
>His love is not towards me, why am I acting like a fool, like a<br>Echo, echo, echo in my brain  
>It seems like you're talking to me, I ended up liking you..."<p>

The music echoed across the room and into my ears. I tapped my foot to the catchy tune and tried to find Timmy in the crowd. I saw him near the refreshments table and caught his eye, motioning him to come over. He nodded and walked my way when the music stopped and everything dimmed except for the spotlight on Mr. Contesta and Mr. Suzukizo. They both were wearing matching dark red tuxes, white undershirts, black dress shoes, and black ties. Both their hair were slicked back with gel.

"Good evening, fellow Coordinators. We are very glad you could make it to this delightful event. Please enjoy yourselves during the dance and the battles. The battle stages are to our left and if you're hungry there is food on our right. Have fun!" Mr. Contesta said into a microphone. Timmy was by my side right after he finished their short announcement. He wore a pale blue dress shirt, a dark blue tie, beige dress pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was combed and brushed his upper eye.

"…The mistaken thought that all girls are yours,

That they'll all like you.

All the good people around you are oblivious,

Your sweet talks here and there…"

"Wow, May, you look amazing." He commented, running his hand through his hair.

I blushed. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

I turned around but Solidad was already dancing with Harley and Brianna disappeared (most likely looking for her date the grasshead). "Um, do you wanna dance or battle first?"

"I was thinking battling first and then meeting up to rest and then dance. Is that okay with you or do you want to do something else?" Timmy asked me worriedly.

I nodded my head. "That's fine! I really want to battle some other people, so that's perfect."

Timmy broke out into a grin. "Okay! Well, I'm off to battle my friend Kenny. This will be an awesome night!"

With that, Timmy waved to me and headed off into the crowd. I sighed and scanned the crowd once again. In the back of my mind I was hoping to find a walking tree. That's when it hit me; (**A/N:** No, she's not going to realize she's in love with the walking tree XD) Drew and Timmy have already met! They just didn't recognize each other because when Timmy battle Drew they didn't know each other's names and Timmy had the Dusclops disguise on. And it was quite a long time ago too; they probably forgot what they looked like.

"Pffffttt!" I said to myself. Who could forget a guy with green hair?

"…You begin your flirting when you leave the house,

All the girls passing by are a masterpiece.

When a girl falls for you, you make your move,

And your sweet talks here and there…"

For some reason this song reminded me of the arrogant jerk. I tried to look for him anyways when a voice called out my name. I turned around, thinking it was Drew, but it was Zoey. She was wearing a simple black-shirt under a sleeveless pink and black plaid mini-dress. On her feet were black converse and she had on black fingerless gloves. I mentally slapped myself. Why didn't I think of wearing something casual like that? That's what I get for letting Soldiad persuade me…

"May, do you want to battle? There's one last free battle stage and if we don't hurry it'll be taken." Zoey questioned me.

I smiled and took out my Blaziken's Pokeball, once again pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind. "You betcha."

"...Echo, echo, echo, echo  
>Your voice keeps teasing me, like a<br>Echo, echo, echo in my mind  
>I'm trying hard, I tried to block you out, like a<br>Echo, echo, echo, echo  
>His love is not towards me, why am I acting like a fool, like a<br>Echo, echo, echo in my brain  
>It seems like you're talking to me, I ended up liking you..."<p>

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Me: Lame ending, I know. You must be wondering why I even inserted the song in this chapter. I just felt like it needed something... and not only to make it a longer chapter, alright? XD**

**May: By the way, Pokegrl123, she'll just do the ~~~~~~~~~Line Here~~~~~~~~ thingy anyways. It'll be her 'thing'. Thanks for telling her though!**

**Drew:... I'm not gonna ask.**

**Me: I try to update when I can. No promises, unfortunately, but whatever. -_-; Please review!**

**Drew: Or don't... they make her hyper as well.**

**Me: NO! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT JERKFACE! REVIEW THIS RIGHT THIS SECOND!**

**Drew: *whisper* or not...**

**Me: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?**

***please wait a moment and excuse us for technical difficulties...***

***or two while Drew is beat to pulp...***

***heck with it: ****END* **

NOTE: As you can see, attempted humor. Amber knows she's not funny. T^T


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I have good reasons.**

**Timmy: Which are...?**

**Me: I put it in bold on my profile so if you want to check out my schedule, look there.  
>Solidad: But those aren't good reasons<strong>

**Me: Whatever. But I want to thank everybody who actually still sticks to this lame story! I'll just tell you now that updates won't come as quick, so I'll probably lose like 3/4 of my readers. -_-**

**Solidad: Pity. *coughALLYOURFAULTcough***

**Airgirl1560 does not own anything! Except for her stupid brain.**

**Me: What are you talking about? I don't have a brain, remember?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**May's POV**_  
>"Blaziken, Flame Blitz!" I cried.<br>"Use Shadow Ball, Mismagius." Zoey ordered.  
>The two attacked collided and filled the arena with smoke. I waited for the smoke to clear to see what condition Blaziken was in. My starter Pokemon was breathing heavily and Zoey's Misdreavus looked exhausted. The battle had gone on for a long time now.<br>"Let's finish this up, Mismagius! Shadow Ball, now!" Zoey yelled.  
>"Oh, no you don't. Sky Uppercut, Blaziken!" I cried again.<br>"Blaze!"  
>"Dreavus!"<br>Our Pokemon had a stare down that lasted one full minute before her Mismagius collapsed to the floor in a heaped with spirals in its eyes.  
>"Mismagius is unable to battle! The winner is May and her Blaziken!" The referee shouted, startling me. I didn't even realize he was here. I must have been so drawn into the battle.<br>"Return, Mismagius. You did great." Zoey whispered, tucking her ghost Pokemon's Pokeball away. I did the same with my fire-and-fighting Pokemon.  
>We both met in the middle to shake hands. "That was a great battle, Zoey. I hope we can have another one like this next time."<br>Zoey smiled. "Yeah, and I'll work hard to get to your level, too."  
>We both parted and I was left alone in the crowd of Coordinators. I tried to make my way to the entrance to get some fresh air but somebody stepped on my left foot. I stumbled but they caught me just in time. I blushed slightly because, well, it was an awkward position.<br>"I'm so sorry! I didn't-"  
>"See me here. You must be vey blind, May. You mock me all the time because of how bright my hair is and you didn't even see me."<br>I groaned. "Oh. It's you." I composed myself and noticed that the white flower that was in my hair was now crumpled, laying on the floor. I picked it up and gently turned it over with my hands. One of us must have stepped on it while, er, the incident occurred.  
>"Drew! Look what you did! Why did you even step on my foot in the first place?" I showed him my messed-up hair accessory and stopped short. I was suddenly aware of what he was wearing. A green collared button-up shirt that wasn't tucked in his black pants, a dark green-striped tie, and black converse. His hair was as shiny as ever, his emerald eyes piercing through mine, and his cool hands-in-pocket-slouch.<br>"What? You like what you see?" Drew smirked and flicked his hair AGAIN.  
>I shook my head, sighing. "No, and I never will."<br>I looked at his face and saw a look of hurt across his face. But it was there for only a mere second. Heck, a mere half-a-second. "I'm kidding. Do you wanna battle?"  
>Drew smirked again. "As if you could beat me."<br>"I did! In the Johto Grande Festival!"  
>"That was just luck. And I felt sorry for you since you weren't that good back then."<br>"Oh, you didn't just say that."  
>"Guess what? I just did."<br>"You know, you-"  
>"We could stand here and go at it all night, but I'd rather not. Do you wanna battle or not?"<br>I didn't like to admit it when he was right, but he had a point. "Let's go."

**~A Couple Minutes Later~**

"This is a battle between May Maple and Drew Hayden. The time limit will be 5 minutes and each contestant will use one Pokemon each. Let the battle begin!"  
>Drew stood calmly still, as if he was telling me to make my move first. Which I would do gladly, I thought. "Take the stage, Glaceon!<br>I threw the Pokeball into the air and a swirl of snowflakes released the fox-like Pokemon.  
>Drew took a Pokeball from his pocket and shouted, "Come on out, Roserade!"<br>I smiled. I had the type advantage and he knew that. "Let's do this! Use ice beam!"  
>The streak of light blue headed straight for Roserade, who stood there like it couldn't move. Just when it was about to make contact, Drew commanded a Magical Leaf and a dodge. Roserade let loose a streak of glowing leaves at the ice beam, jumping up into the air to avoid the collision. Glaceon wasn't so lucky and got hurt a little bit.<br>"Shadowball, Glaceon, then use Icy Wind!"  
>A black ball surrounded by purple static was produced and was flung towards the opponent, followed up by a sheet of ice.<br>The battle was really intense, since both of us wanted to beat the other. But in the end, I was defeated. Once again.  
>Drew smirked and flipped his hair as he walked to the center of the arena to shake hands. "Heh, and you thought you could win against me."<br>I returned Glaceon to its Pokeball and shook his hand. He had a firm grip, I took note.  
>"I'm going to beat you the next time we face off."<br>"And that's what you always say."  
>I was too busy sticking my tongue out at him I didn't notice he tucked a rose behind my ear. "It's a replacement for the flower I stepped on."<br>I blushed for a moment and then said, "But it clashes with my dress!"  
>He smiled. "I think it looks good on you."<br>Before i could react, Drew walked away as if nothing had happened, and I was left in the crowd of bustling people.  
>Did he just smile?<p>

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Drew's POV**_  
>What was that? I told myself. That was totally out of character.<br>I wandered around the room, forgetting why I was here when Brianna appeared and wrapped her arms around my right arm.  
>"Drew! I was waiting for you by the water fountain over there, but I never saw you."<br>Oops.  
>"Sorry, Brianna. I, er, got distracted by the-" I looked at what was around me- "refreshments. Yeah, I haven't eaten anything since lunch."<br>The rack of cupcakes, neatly sliced sandwiches, cups of tea, plates of brownies, and piles of cookies looked back at me. All sugar, and it made me lurch inside. Why couldn't they include a salad or something green and healthy?  
>"Oh? You haven't eaten? Then let's eat something together!" Brianna reached for the nearest plate and handed one to me.<br>I gulped. I seriously didn't eat yet, but no way was I going to with her. "I'm okay."  
>Brianna's smiling face dropped but she put the plate down and dragged me to one of the battle fields. "What about this: after the next battle field clears, let's have a battle?"<br>I guess that could work. I saw Dawn, Grace, May and that guy she was eating with the other day line up for a double battle in the field near us. "Okay, let's battle."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that was bad and short and stuff. I wanted to make it a longer chapter, but that would've taken much more time. Who knew writing about Pokemon Battles could wear you out?**

**Solidad: Amber's just mad that all she got for Christmas was a Calendar, sticky notes, and a purse.**

**Timmy: Plus, she spent her all of her $40 of lucky money for gifts for her friends at school.**

**Me: *glare* I hope you guys had a better holiday than me! Tell me what you did in your reviews or message me... I want to know. :D**

**Solidad: On 3. 1...2...3...**

**Timmy and Me: HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND MERRY NEW YEAR!**

**Solidad: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Remember to review (even if I don't deserve it).**

**Timmy: Wait... Something's missing... Where's May and Drew?**

**Me: *gulp* Uh, bye, got to go. I had nothing to do with it, by the way. *runs away***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm sorry for the really short chapter last time! I really wanted to make it longer but then it would take more time. Sorry, please forgive me! *begs on knees***  
><strong>Solidad: You are really creeping me out.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Meh. :P I'm also very sorry for the late update. Has it really been that long since I last update? I'm truly sorry. I was grounded for a while and I had exams in my Vietnamese school. I'll try my best now! ^^<strong>  
><strong>Timmy: She has tried to make this chapter as, er, interesting and long as she can.<strong>  
><strong>Me: I hoped you all had a great Valentine's Day! I spent it listening to a song called "I'm a Loner" by CN Blue.<strong>  
><strong>Solidad: Sad. Just sad.<strong>  
><strong>Me: I'm just so sorry guys! *bows very deeply all the way to the ground* I am sincerely sorry. I've never had so much people depend on me! I'm so grateful :) I, Airgirl1560, do not own anything in this story.<strong>  
><strong>Timmy: Read, enjoy, and review!<strong>

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Drew's POV_  
>My battle with Brianna was a drag. I couldn't wait for it to be over. I had let her get me with some attacks just to be nice, but she really wasn't at my level yet. I glanced over at May to see what her tag battle was like. She was paired up with that guy again while Dawn and Grace were a team. Glaceon and Dusknoir vs. Loppunny and Medicham. May seemed to be having lots of fun, smiling and laughing every now and then.<br>I glanced back at my battle just in time to order Masquerain to dodge an attack from Brianna's Vibrava.  
>How come May never smiles or laughs like that when she battles with me? Is it because I'm too good for her? Or is it because she doesn't like me?<br>"Vibrava, use Sandstorm!", Brianna cried.  
>"Bubble beam, Masquerain." I quickly said and glanced back at May. She was still smiling. I turned around again and saw that my Masquerain was hurt and on the ground.<br>What did I miss? Really, this was messing up my game.  
>"Masquerain, get back up and use Hidden Power".<br>Brianna looked really content. "Super-sonic!"  
>But my Masquerain was obviously in too much pain to attack. I didn't react in time and it was it spot on. Masquerain collapsed to the ground.<br>"The winner of this battle is Brianna and her Vibrava!" The referee yelled.  
>I quickly recalled Masquerain and looked around. Fortunately, everyone else was too busy eating, talking, or paying attention to their own battles to realize that I, Drew Hayden, was defeated by an amateur.<br>Brianna ran over to me, still smiling. "That was really fun, Drew! Thanks for battling with me!"  
>I nodded and glanced at May for the hundredth time. She and her partner had won the battle and were high-fiving each other. What really bugged me was that her smile wasn't for me.<br>"Brianna, I'm going to go take a walk outside for a bit." I told her.  
>"I'll go with you then!"<br>"Sorry, but could I go alone? I need to think."  
>Brianna looked lost for a moment but sighed. "Okay. I'll be here so when you come back, look for me, alright?"<br>"Sure." I turned around and headed towards the nearest exit. It was a little breezy outside, but I was glad to get away from the loud noises and get some peace and quiet. The moon was shining, like always. I walked to the railing surrounding flower gardens and stayed there for a while.

May's POV  
>"That was great! We should do that again sometime!" Dawn giggled. "And I don't really care if we lost. I had so much fun!"<br>Grace lightly punched her arm. "I bet I had more fun than you."  
>Dawn stuck her tongue out at her. Timmy and I laughed. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was Brianna. She looked solemn.<br>"May, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
>"Of course!" I turned back to my friends. "Guys, could you excuse us for a moment?"<br>They nodded and we headed towards the door for some fresh air.  
>"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.<br>Brianna looked at me in the eye. "You were lying when you said Drew didn't like you, weren't you?"  
>"Huh?" Why was she bringing this up?<br>"I can see it on his face! He obviously likes you. During our battle, he kept looking at you and he lost the battle because of not enough concentrating."  
>I was shocked. Drew? Lost to Brianna? Unheard of. "No, it was probably someone else. Even if it was me, he was probably waiting for me to make a mistake so he can laugh in my face."<br>Brianna crossed her arms. "Oh, come on, May. Stop denying it. You've been telling me this for a while. How long are you going to keep this up?"  
>"Keep what up?"<br>Brianna uncrossed her arms again. "Don't play dumb with me! You know very well what I mean. Just spit it out already, that you and Drew have 'feelings' for each other."  
>The shock on my face must've shown because Brianna rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? You didn't know?"<br>But I wasn't listening. I was laughing.  
>Brianna just stood there while I clutched my stomach, laughing. I took a few deep breathes and steadied myself. I looked at Brianna again and her eyes showed she was hurt.<br>"May, you tell me it's not true when it is. Why couldn't you tell me from the beginning that Drew liked you instead? Then I never would have gotten this close to him and get hurt." Her eyes began to form tears. "Everyone can see what he's thinking from the way he looks at you."  
>She turned around a quickly ran away.<br>"Brianna! No, you've got the wrong idea!" I tried running after her but failed to catch up with her. How did she run in those heels? "Brianna!"  
>I caught a glimpse of her run past a bend in the road and gave up. I walked back to the party budding and slumped down on a nearby bench. I sighed.<br>And I had really thought we could've been great friends.  
>I watched the cherry-blossoms drift to the ground and then looked up at the sky. It was dark with the moon barely shining.<br>What was up with Drew? Everything was weird now. Why did he have to do his to me?  
>I sat there for the rest of the reunion, puzzled, until a voice called out to me.<br>"May? What are you doing here?" it was Drew. Again.  
>I got up and brushed myself off. "Nothing. Why don't we head back? It's getting really late."<br>Drew nodded. "Okay. Solidad left a while ago and the others are gone too. I'll walk with you."  
>We walked silently to the Pokemon Center the rest of the way. I couldn't think of what to say to him. Finally, reaching the door to my room, I turned to him.<br>"So, what did Brianna want?" Drew asked.  
>I looked away. How was I supposed to explain this to him? "Well..."<br>He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"  
>"She likes you but now she blames me because she thinks you have special 'feelings' for me and so now it's all awkward." I blurted out. Um, did that even make any sense?<br>Drew took a few seconds to process what I just said into his brain. "Why would she think that? You do have a boyfriend, after all."  
>Boyfriend? What was he talking about?<br>"What do you mean?"  
>It was Drew's turn to look away this time. "Isn't that brown-haired guy you always hang out with your boyfriend?"<br>Timmy? Did he mean him? I stifled a giggle. People around here are getting stranger and stranger. "Why does everyone think the wrong things? No, we're just friends."  
>I opened the door and headed in but stopped short. "But why would you care?"<br>Drew dropped his gaze. "No apparent reason."  
>I was suddenly concerned. The smooth and proud Drew I knew didn't act like this.<p>

"Drew, I know something's wrong, so just tell me."

Drew breathed in sharply and looked at in straight in the eye. I could feel my pulse quicken and my heart beat a little faster than usual.

"May, what am I to you?"

"Huh?"

"What am I to you? A rival, a friend…."

I stuttered a little before answering. "Both, I guess."

"What about something more?"

"What?" I was startled. Why would he something like that? "Um, why do you need to know?"

I fidgeted in the doorway. This was getting really awkward at the moment…

"Um, it's late and I need some sleep. Maybe you should go back, too, Drew. You seem tired…"

I began to shut the door but Drew grabbed my hand and stopped me. "May, don't dodge the question."

I shook his grip off of me. "What is wrong with you today? You're acting all strange. Is this some kind of prank you set up to embarrass me?"

Drew was taken aback at my sudden action and shook his head. "May, you know the truth don't you?"

ARGH! I wanted to scream. What was with all these people and the truth and me being dense? "No, in fact I don't. Why don't you tell me, because I'm getting tired of being the only one who doesn't know a thi-"

I was stopped mid-sentence when Drew leaned in and kissed me. It was like I was frozen and had no control of what I was doing. He pulled back after a moment and whispered, "The truth is, I like you."

He turned around, gently shut the door behind him, and left me standing there, paralyzed like an idiot who had fallen for him. And fallen for him hard.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Me: So, let me know what you thought. My mom is getting mad at me for being on the computer so long and because my younger brother is whining to play games on here, so I have to go now.**

**Solidad: Review, review, review please! With chocolate on top~**

**Timmy: But I still don't get why May and Drew aren't here with us...**

**Me: *grabs Timmy and covers his mouth with expensive duct tape* SHHHHHHHHHHH! They're not supposed to know! *turns back to you* Bye! We should be going! Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: WHOA. I'm gone for like, a few months and then suddenly the review button turns BLUE? What is this sorcery? O.o**

**Timmy: Well, if you bothered to ever log in and check your stories you would've known.**

**Me: *ignores* Well, I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter for this story. I can't believe I actually wrote a chapter, let alone a whole story. Please ignore the way I spaced the lines; I'm still having trouble, so please bear with it ^^; It's the last chapter anyways...**

**Solidad: Airgirl1560 does not own anything! Get that into your heads, you people who actually care about copyright stuff :P**

**Timmy: I'm going to go find May and Drew now…**

_May's POV_

Lying down on my bed in a daze, I raise my hand slowly and touched my lips. Did Drew just kiss me?

I turned to face Solidad, who was still sound asleep on her bed. Did she see that? I hoped not… I would never hear

the end of it from her.

But why would he do that? He said he liked me. But I thought he hated me. What am I supposed to do now? How

can I face him tomorrow? I let all the questions flutter in my head like a swarm of Beautiflies and thankfully fell

asleep.

The next morning, I woke up groggily before Solidad. What exactly did she do last night? She must be completely

wiped out. I went through my morning routine of brushing my teeth, taking a hot shower, and changing into my

normal orange and green outfit. I packed up my stuff because today was my last day in Floaroma Town before I

headed off to my next contest. I left a note on the bathroom mirror, telling Solidad that I would see her soon.

On my way out of Floaroma Town, a chilly breeze began to pick up. Being the idiot I am, I didn't pack any jackets

with me. I crossed my arms and picked up the pace. I was pretty sure there was a train station nearby.

After a couple minutes of walking, I gave up. I was totally lost. I giggled, remembering the times where Ash and I

blamed Max and Brock for getting us lost on several occasions. I felt something soft land around my shoulders,

smelling something like roses.

"What's so funny about being lost and cold, May?"

I blushed and turned around. The purple coat belonged to none other than Drew. "I'm not lost. I'm just taking my

time."

That sounded ridiculous. Drew must've thought so too, because we both laughed. "Okay, I admit it. I'm lost. Please

kindly lead me to the nearest train station!"

Drew smiled and walked in the opposite direction I was walking for the past 5 minutes. I trailed behind him, holding

onto his purple coat so the breeze didn't carry it away. We stayed silent the whole way until we got to the

destination.

"May, can you answer my question?"

"Huh?" I said. Did he mean the one from last night?

He took my hand. "What do you think of me?"

"I think of you as a really selfish, annoying, jerk. A selfish, annoying, jerk that can be really sweet and caring at

times." I smiled. "I think of you as a…"

Drew looked at me expectedly. I huffed and stomped my foot. "Do I really have to say it? It's embarrassing!"

Drew smirked and pulled out a rose from –Who knows where?- and put it in my hair. "Okay, fine. Now get on the

train before it leaves."

"But I need to buy the ticket first!" I stuck my tongue out.

Drew pulled out a ticket from his pocket. "Got one already for you."

I gaped at him in awe. How does he do that? I took it from him and entered the train. "Thanks, Drew. I'll be going then."

I waved and moved to the back of the train, blushing furiously. The doors closed and train started moving forward. I

looked out on the platform, but the grasshead was gone. I sighed and reached over my head to hold onto one of

those straps on the ceiling so I didn't fall over. Unfortunately, someone else that was taller and quicker beat me to

it. Then the train picked up speed and drove over a bump, making me fall over. The person who 'stole' the strap from

me caught me, and helped me up.

I started to thank the person but I stopped. "Drew?"

He smirked. "I had another ticket. Didn't know what to do with it, so I'm going to come with you."

I softly punched him in the arm. "Do what you want. I don't care." But I turned away from him so I could hide the grin on my face.

"Idiot." I whispered.

**Me: Soooooooooooooo…? Was that cheesy, or was that cheesy?**

**Timmy: Sorry, she had too many string cheeses today.**

**Me: Well, hope that was a good ending… I suck at them xD**

**Solidad: Thanks for reviewing this story! Did you know that Amber starved us and for every review, she gave us an orange? So thanks for reviewing! You kept us alive!**

**Me: *pfffft* That's sooooo not true.**

**May: Yes it is! We have evidence! *pulls out a recording tape***

**Drew: Now you'll be arrested for holding us captive, feeding us very little food, and for having such a cheesy story!**

**Me: WAIT. WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET HERE.**

**Timmy: I unlocked them from the closet you put them in.**

**Me: *trying to control anger and not doing very well* I'll deal with you later. Anyways, thanks for reading this story! I'm eternally grateful!**

**Everyone: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ******cheese****** THANK YOU THANK YOU** **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!******  
><strong>****


End file.
